Back To December
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: A songfic/oneshot about how Sonny and Chad are very sad about the break up. And just Like the song, Back to December, Sonny is very much regreting it. Channy? Find out UR SELF! Gosh! Hahaha JK! Its a good cute little story! :P


** Ok This might be confusing, but this is a Songfic and a oneshot at the same time. Crazy right? Its a songfic to the song Back to December By Taylor Swift. Its a cute story. I wrote it on my ipod but then accidentaly erased it so I rewrote it and its not as good, but it meets the standards so HOPE you enjoy! :P**

**I dedicate this Story To AbbieLovesChanny because shes awesome and PLEASE stay awesome! Nahh, JK! You'll always be awesome, Abbie! Ok, On to the story! :P**

Summary

This is me swallowing my pride, standin in front of you, sayin I'm sorry for that night. I'd go Back to December all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothin but missin you, wishin I'd realized what I had, when you were mine. I'd go back to December turn around and Change my own mind. I'd go back to December all the time.

Sonny's POV

I can't get him out of my head. His sweet smile, his laugh. I just wish I could turn back the clock, to that fateful night, that I let go the love of my life, yes, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad's POV

I can't get her out of my head. She was the reason I woke up in the morning, the one person worth living for. Now, I screwed up and I am nothing. I just wish I could turn back time, before the fateful night, that I lost the love of my life, Allison 'Sonny' Munroe.

Sonny's POV

I was very depressed so I did the one thing that made me feel better. Sing.

I was going to sing the song I wrote after I made the biggest mistake of my life. I began to sing the song that I wished Chad would hear. Little did I know, that wishes do come true, when they're meant to be.

Chad's POV

I decided to relieve the pain by simply taking a walk around the studio. As I walked past Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, I heard Sonny singing. I decided to stay and listen.

I'm so glad

you made time to see me

How's life

Tell me how's your family

I haven't seen them in awhile

You've been good

busier than ever

we small talk

work and the weather

Your guard is up

And I know why

Cause the last time you saw me

Still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses

And I left them there to die

This is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you

Saying I'm sorry for that night

I'd go Back to December all the time

Turns out freedom

Ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized

What I had when you were mine

I'd go Back to December

Turn around and make it alright

I'd go Back to December all the time

These Days

I haven't been sleeping

Staying up

Playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed

And I didn't call

And I think about summer

All the beautiful times

Watching you laughing

From the passenger side

Realized I loved you in the fall

But when the cold came

The dark days

When fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love

And all I gave you

Was goodbye

This is me swallowing my pride

Standing In front of you

Saying I'm sorry for that night

I'd go Back to December all the time

Turns out freedom

Ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized

What I had when you were mine

I'd go Back to December

Turn around and change my own mind

I'd go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin

Your sweet smile

So good to me

So right

And when you held me in your arms

That September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably Mindless dreaming

If we loved again

I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it

But I can't

So if the chain is on your door

I understand

This is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you

Saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go Back to December

Turns out freedom

Ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had

When you were mine

I'd go back to December

Turn around and make it alright

I'd go back to December

Turn around and Change my own mind

I'd go back to December all the time

All The Time

When she was done playing I smiled. She really does want me back. I took a deep breath and walked into her dressing room.

Sonny's POV

When I was done I sighed. I just wish that Chad heard the song, so he could see how I truly feel about him. Just then the biggest miracle happened. Chad walked into my dressing my room smiling. He heard my song.

"Hey I liked your song, Sonny." Chad said smiling.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"If you were wondering, the chain never will or was on my door. It was always open, awaiting your presence." He said standing inches away from me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really." He said with his million dollar smirk plastered on his face.

I couldn't help but pull him into the biggest hug I've ever given.

"Sonny-dyin-here!" He said chuckling.

"Sorry, you know I'm a hugger." I said with a sheepish smile.

"That's what I love about you." He said.

"Wait, you still love me?" I asked amazed.

"Never stopped, Sonshine." He said, merely centimeters apart from me.

I was so happy that I couldn't help but move a couple centimeters forward so mine and Chads lips were touching. He kissed back and then we pulled away.

"I love you too Chad." I said smiling.

He smiled too and we lied in my dressing room for the rest of the day.

That song was my savior. It helped me through the toughest times. It made me and Chad boyfriend and girlfriend again. I had to tell that song, Thank you.

I've officially gone Back To December

**Did you LIKE it? HATE it? Or even better than like, especially hate is that did you LOVE it! Well Tell me what you think by PM ing me or Reviewing this story. Thankyoussomuchith! **

**Yeah, Thats a word! Jealous CUZ I made up I word? I think so! :P**


End file.
